Addiction
by Other Promise
Summary: All hell breaks loose when the characters of Vampire Knight get introduced to the Sims. Warning: Crack, OOC, randomness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

Zero kiryu sat at his computer desk, purple eyes glued to the screen in front of him, as clicking sounds from the mouse came every few seconds. All the lights in the small dorm room were shut off, all drapes pulled closed. The only light being the one of the computer screen, the blue light illuminating the young hunter's face, empathizing the boy's wide ear to ear grin.

Dark bags were under the teen's eyes, telling of the little sleep he'd had in the last few days. He looked close to death's door, with the paleness of his skin, like he hadn't eaten in weeks, in fact, he wasn't sure of the last time he _did _eat. He couldn't remember, and he didn't care. He had bigger, better things to do then _eat_.

He had somehow become a hermit in the last few days, hardly leaving his room, except for trips to the bathroom, and lunch room for bread. He hadn't been to class at all, hadn't even done his night time patrolling of the school grounds. He hadn't laid eyes on anyone in days, nor had anyone seen him. Maybe they thought he'd died or ran away. He use to think about doing such things, he wouldn't be surprised if they thought he had, but those had been in the times before he had gotten his new game. He no longer thought of killing himself to end his vampire life, nor did he think about Hio and his revenge on her. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only; the game in front of him.

* * *

Yuuki strolled down the boy's dorm hallways, taking no mind of the fact that girls were not aloud there after sun down. She had done so many times before, and would do so many times to come.

God, what did the teachers really think would happen? Yuuki wasn't the type of girl to come there to get in bed with some guy. Were people really that dumb? STDs anyone? Don't just get in bed with someone you don't know!

Yuuki rounded a corner, her mind going back to the matter at hand. No one had seen Zero in the last week, and Yuuki was damn determined to find out where the hell he was and kick his ass. She had been left with all of his duties, dealing with the mob of screaming girls (who wouldn't listen to her at all), his paper work, which she didn't understand half of, and taking notes for him in class! She was sick of it, and wouldn't stand for it anymore.

She had looked everywhere for the missing teen, and his room was the last place not yet looked through. She swore to god if she didn't find him she was cutting up all his dirty magazines that he thought were hidden under his mattress, and replace them with photos of Kaname in his boxers. Oh yes, Yuuki had them, and it had taken forever of waiting for him to undress outside his room with a camera to get him.

Yuuki came to the room she was seeking then. She didn't seen any light under the door which meant, either he was sleeping or ran away.

Yuuki's ears picked up a clicking sound from inside the room, and a light laugh. He was in there! Doing god knows what, and Yuuki was going to stop it.

Yuuki got ready to open the door, yelling before she did so

"Zero, if your doing anything I shouldn't see you better stop right now! I do not want to seen any part of you unclothed!"

she flew open the door, and jumped in, eyes searching for zero, and finding him in front of his computer, his back to her. He didn't even look up; in fact it looked like he was desperately trying to stop something on the screen.

"What the hell are you doing, you ass?"

Yuuki stomped over to him.

Zero jumped up. "No, don't look!" he yelled at her, putting his body in front of the computer screen to block her view of it.

Just what did he think he was hiding? Yuuki had seen him on porn websites before, he hadn't even cared that she was there.

Yuuki was at the end of her rope with him. She kicked him, hard in the groin. And with her boots on, and with as hard as her kick was, she guessed it was going to leave some bruising.

"No baby making for you now!" she laughed, stepping over Zero who lay on the ground, groaning in pain and repeating "my baby" and holding his crotch.

Yuuki looked at the screen, and stopped laughing. She looked back at Zero, pointing at the screen.

"This is what you're hiding?" She turned back to it. It wasn't bad, not anything she had been thinking of. It was Sims, the Sims 2 to be exact. On the screen was two sims making out in a hot tub, one with silver hair, and the other brown.

Zero was pulling himself off the ground as Yuuki found the names of the sims. "Yuuki Kiryu and Zero Kiryu" she read out load. And by the looks of it, the sims Yuuki and Zero had five kids. _So your playing out fantasy, huh, Zero? _She thought to herself. To make sure of this, Yuuki went to the sims friends to see who they knew. Sure enough there was a Kaname Kuran, who was dead.

"It isn't what it looks like" Zero hissed through pain.

Yuuki cocked an eyebrow "so it doesn't look like you've been on here playing out fantasy on the sims for the last week?"

Zero paused "No"

"So, how did you kill him?" She meant Kaname of course.

A grin went to zero's face. He crossed his arms. "Turned him into a vampire and put him in the sun"

"That's fitting" Yuuki was impressed. "How many times did you kill him?" She asked. It wouldn't be just one, that was for sure.

A dark laugh came from Zero, "fifty-seven times, not counting the one where he died on his own" Zero frowned at the memory. "Damn bastard wouldn't eat like I told him too."

Yuuki nodded "I know how you feel."

Zero's eyes lit up, "Yuuki, you play Sims?" He thought he was the only one.

Yuuki Smiled, moving her bangs out of her eyes, "oh, I play Zero, everyday after I'm done with school,"

Yuuki placed her hands on Zero's shoulders, pushing him down to her eye level. Her face got serious. "I know how fun it is Zero, but you can't let sims rule your life. I mean look at you! No one will find you hot like this."

Zero's bottom lip shook a bit. That hurt, that really hurt him.

"You must cut down on sims, and do it only once a day. It's hard, and it will take time, but you can do it Zero! You have too!" _I am not taking anymore fucking notes for you _Yuuki added to herself. "Do we have an understanding?"

Zero nodded, "I'm sorry, Yuuki" He sniffed. Yuuki patted his head and Smiled to herself

"its fine, Zero. Your young, you make mistakes"

She went to the door she had come from, still hanging open. Her job was done.

"Thank you ,Yuuki. You saved me." He told her from where he still stood by the computer.

"Your welcome, Zero."

"Can I see your sims sometime?" asked Zero. Yuuki thought for a moment. Could he handle all the BL she did to hers? He might just die of shock if he saw the Kaname Kiryu family.

"maybe someday, Zero. Someday"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

"I haven't seen Kaname-sama in a while." Takuma Ichijo Looked over the cover of the manga book he was reading, and glanced up at Aido. The blonde looked depressed, but Ichijo found it normal. Aido always looked that way when he hadn't seen Kaname in the first few minutes of waking. Aido's love for the pureblood bordered on stalking in Ichijo's opinion.

All the other vampires of cross academy had a slight thing for Kaname; Shiki was his cousin, Kain looked up to him, Aido loved him, Rima liked that he looked like Shiki, Ruka wanted to get him in bed, and Seiren…Ok, Ichijo wasn't sure what she was to him or what he was to her. Ichijo hardly ever saw her, let alone spoke to her. He wasn't even sure she went to class. Maybe she was more of stalker then even Aido, She randomly popped up like a ninja to Kaname's side. That was a bit creepy. He bet she had cameras hidden in all the dorm rooms so that she could keep a tab on him. Maybe she even had them in the bathroom! Ichijo made a mental note to look for cameras before peeing the next time he had to go.

Ichijo tried to go back to reading his manga, but now the dorm common room was in an uproar from Aido's comment, it would be impossible to read now.

Ichijo took in the room around him; there were many more faces since he had come down to read. Aido was sitting on the sofa opposite Ichijo, arms crossed like a child who hadn't gotten their way of things, his face was in pout. Kain was next to him, one leg over the other, he looked lazy as ever, his eyes watching Aido as he continued to throw a fit, which Ichijo was blocking out. He only saw the angry blonde's mouth move. Ruka was standing next to Kain, glaring down at Aido. Ichijo was still confused about who that crabby girl really liked, Kaname, Kain or Aido. They say love and hate are one of the same, and she hates Aido with a passion, so, maybe she loved him. Rima wasn't there, but at work, Ichijo had said goodbye earlier to her. Seiren was—of coarse—not there. _Probably off stalking people, _thought Ichijo. Shiki was sitting right next to Ichijo, head on his shoulder like usual. It was a bit cramped, seeing as how the chair Ichijo sat at was a one person model. Shiki never left Ichijo alone, and even followed him to the shower a few times. It looked like Kaname wasn't the only one with their own stalker.

"I haven't seen him for _days_!" whined Aido, so loud that Ichijo's blocking out his voice failed. The blonde rolled off the sofa, and layed down on the floor below, arms and feet flailing.

"I want to see Kaname-sama!" Ichijo felt Shiki give a sigh, body inhaling, then exhaling. Ichijo wasn't the only one wanting Aido to shut up. Ichijo hoped he would stop before Shiki got really pissed off.

Kain ran a tired hand through his hair, the night had only just begun and he already wanted to go back to bed. Ichijo felt bad that the two shared a dorm room, well he felt bad for Kain at least.

"I bet you guys made him run away!" Aido continued to scream, "All of you people bugged him so much that he left me! You all suck!"

"Aido-" Aido jumped up and slapped Kain a cross the face hard, Leaving a red mark.

"Shut up, don't talk to me! This is you're fault too! Kaname-Sama hated you're face!" Kain stared opened mouthed at Aido, holding his burning cheek.

"Aido…I'm-" Kain's words were chocked off as he began to sob.

Aido paused for a moment, looking at the sobbing man. Ichijo watched, he knew what was about to happen. Kain could go into acting school if he wanted too, but Aido didn't know that.

Ruka rolled her eyes, and watched eagerly. She loved the way Kain was going to act in a minute, so badass.

Aido crouched down, "hey, I didn't mean it…Kaname-sama loves your face, not as much as mine, but-" In a flash, Kain had grabbed Aido's head, holding it tightly, and kneed him in the chin. Aido screamed, just before Kain was on top of him, punching, kicking, and biting.

"Go, Kain, go!" cheered Ruka, as a crowd gathered round, cheering, and even some taking bets. "Kick him in the balls!"

Shiki sat up off of Ichijo, watching, as did Ichijo. Maybe he didn't feel so bad for Kain after all, he fought dirty. What man would sob like a little girl then attack like a wild animal?

The whole room was a mess, yelling and screaming everywhere the eyes could see. A few other vampires even joined in on the fight. This was what happens when a bunch of vampires' loss the glue that keeps them together. Soon, Ichijo was sure, people would start to lose their clothes.

This was about the time Ichijo always left a scene. He needed to find the glue—Kaname.

"Shiki," began Ichijo, this wasn't an environment Shiki cared for. It set off a bad side of him, "Do you want to find Kaname-sama with me-"

It was too late. Shiki was gone.

"You'd better leave now, Ichijo." The boy said slowly, standing up, and walking towards the fight. Ichijo jumped up and ran to the hallway with speed. He heard the screams and knew Shiki was pissed.

"You're all going to die, fuckers!" Shiki screamed, loud even to Ichijo as he ran to Kaname's room, the only place he thought the pureblood would be.

* * *

Ichijo nearly missed the Pureblood's bedroom door, he was running so fast, but stopped just in time so as not to hit the far wall.

He went to pull the door open before he remembered to knock. He had learned his lesson from the first time he had walked in without knocking. The young pureblood had been doing things Ichijo still cried about at night, it had involved life sized dolls, chains and whipped cream. His body now automatically knocked on doors without a thought, even on his own.

"Kaname," he said while knocking on the wooden door, a rich dark brown, and with a gold doorknob. No answer came, but a shuffling noise could be heard from beyond the closed door. Ichijo could feel the Pureblood's aura, but so little that it told him Kaname was trying to hide it.

Ichijo banged again, "Kaname, get out here, I need your help!"

Still nothing.

Ichijo banged harder and louder on the door, to the point that it was beginning to give off sounds of breaking.

"I know you're in there!" Still Kaname said not a word.

Ichijo was fed up with it. People were going to die if he didn't get down there and stop all the vampire teens. Plus, he had forgotten to grab his manga, and there was not way in hell he was going to go back and get it by himself. He would die! It was his favorite too. What if someone got blood on it? It would break Ichijo's heart.

"I'm coming in there whether you like it or not! On the count of three!" Ichijo took a step back,

"One…" he got back next to the wall, angling his body to break down the door. "Two…" he took a breath. This was for his manga!

"Three!" Ichijo took off running, flying into the door with a crack that shattered it into pieces of broken wood. Ichijo's foot caught on the carpet in the room, and he plowed into the floor face first with a bang, then did a dabble roll into the wall, smashing into a table on his way. The whole time he had been screaming like a little school girl, and not just any school girl, but one from an anime, all ear bleeding high-pitched scream.

Ichijo jumped up, eyes going right to Kaname, Not looking at the damage he had done to the expensive room in just under a minute. It was his newest and fastest record by far.

"Kaname, we need you down stairs. Please!" he begged, _help my manga, _He added to himself.

Kaname didn't even glance at him from where he sat, his back to Ichijo. In fact it looked like he hadn't even heard him.

"kaname?" said Ichijo unsurely. He felt that there was something greatly wrong. Kaname would usually punish Ichijo for breaking crap with a bitch slap, but he hadn't even looked at him.

_Oh shit_, thought Ichijo, not moving an inch, _is he dead? _He wasn't moving, just…sitting there. If Kaname was dead…did he have a will? _Oh my gosh! I hope I get some money, or maybe my own slave! _That thought got Ichijo running to where he now hoped Kaname was dead.

"kaname…are you still breathing...?" Ichijo turned the chair around. _Shit. _He wasn't dead. There went his dream of a slave. A slave to have read to him and for Ichijo to bitch slap for random crap like Kaname did.

Kaname whiped around in the chair.

"Leave me be!" He yelled in a weak voice, not full of his usual bitch power at all.

"kaname, what are you doing?" Ichijo peered around the brown haired teen, to see what was making him act so strangely.

Ichijo didn't believe his eyes for a moment. Was it really true? That Kaname, the scariest, bitchiest vampire pureblood in the world would play, "the sims?"

Fast as lightning, Kaname pushed pause, and switched off the screen of the computer, turning it black. He turned in his chair, and glared at Ichijo, as scary as a kitten with no claws.

"What do you want, Ichijo?" he asked meekly.

"Are you playing sims?"

Kaname looked longingly at the black screen, like he had lost his lover, "maybe…"

Ichijo knew that face, Kaname had been playing the sims the whole time, for maybe a week since a week ago was the last time anyone had saw him, but then again they had only seen him at the dining hall and the bathroom. He must have been playing sims for over two weeks.

Ichijo saw the pureblood trying hard to look at him and not the screen. Kaname was addicted to it, addicted to sims.

"Kaname let me see you're sims." Kaname eagerly turned the screen back on, which made Ichijo wonder why he had turned it off in the first place.

"I had to make sure you were one of us…" said Kaname, with a low chuckle, "a sims player."

Ichijo ignored him, and looked at the screen. He didn't want to talk about his past with the sims; it had taken him forever to break free of it, to not play it for eleven hours straight, and not playing his dreams out in it with Shiki as his lover. It had been hard, very hard, even now Ichijo had the urge to throw Kaname from the chair and play the game himself. He bet Kaname was such a noob he didn't even know the cheat for money. Ichijo had a feeling about what he would find in Kaname's sims world.

"So, you're with Zero in here." Stated Ichijo. He had known the pureblood loved the hunter, why else would he try and make him jealous by hitting on Yuuki? No one wanted Yuuki, _no one._

"Zero loves me in here, kisses me and hugs me." Kaname said with a crazy laugh.

Sure enough, Kaname and Zero were making out on the sofa, Zero sim grabbing Kaname sims's butt.

Ichijo had seen enough, the urge was getting too strong; he would have to play later.

"Kaname, we need to talk. Shut off the game for now."

Kaname looked at him wide eyed, but did as told, all the while whispering, "Zero, we'll be together soon. Just wait." Ichijo's voice told him they really needed to talk.

Ichijo waited for kaname on the bed. "What is it, Ichijo?" he asked as he neared.

"Sit down, Kaname."

Kaname sat. Ichijo looked at him with sad, tired eyes.

"You have a problem, Kaname."

Kaname smiled, "Not with Zero around. I'm fine"

Damn this was going to be hard. Kaname was far too gone in the sims world. It was clear to Ichijo. After all he had looked that way before, happy like he was floating on cloud nine, but out of the real world. Sims was just too good, where anything you wanted to happen would.

"You do, Kaname, you do. You've been in here for god knows how long, making up a world where Zero loves you, while outside this room all hell is breaking loose. Doesn't that make you feel the least bit guilty?"

"No."

"No?"

"No"

Ichijo wanted to pull out Kaname's hair but instead he breathed a calming breath, and continued,

"Zero hates you, Kaname."

"No, he loves me" he said happy as could be.

"No, sim Zero loves you, not the real Zero! And that sim Zero isn't even real!"

Kaname gasped, "Ichijo!"

Ichijo grabbed the pureblood's shoulders, "You have to let go of sims. I know it's hard, and I know you feel happier there, but, you know what?"

Kaname sniffed, near tears by Ichijo's words. "What?"

Ichijo loosened his grip a bit, smiling, "If you try, really try as hard as you can. Someday, in this world out here, Zero could love you."

"He can?" Kaname asked like a child.

"Yes, but for that to happen, you must leave the sims."

"B-b-b-but I don't think I can. It's all I know anymore!"

"Shh, shh" Ichijo hushed him. "Remember Kaname, you had a life before sims, it's not all you know."

Kaname was listening now, wide eyed. "I…I do remember"

"Yes," Ichijo let go of him, and stood up, holding out a hand for Kaname to take. "I'll help you make you're dream come true, but you have to be strong."

Kaname hesitated a bit, but took Ichijo's outstretched hand, holding it tightly in his own. "I will. Oh, I will."

Ichijo led the pureblood to the doorway, where no door was anymore. They stepped over the broken wood.

"You must help everyone down stairs, and get them to calm down, ok?"

Kaname nodded, "I will." He was beginning to act like his old self again. "Thank you, Ichijo." Ichijo smiled lightly,

"Just don't forget to add me to you're will"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Matsuri Hino.

It had worked, after all his planning, and waiting, it had worked without fail. It made him feel powerful, like a god with power over all under him, and for Cross Kaien, the Headmaster of Cross Academy those under him were his students, of day and night class. They had to obey him, but the best part of his plan was not that they were obeying him, but that they were without even knowing it. He had them wrapped around his finger. Yes, he felt like a god…a god of love.

A low chuckle came from the blonde man, as he watched outside his office window, lightning, and thunder filling the black night sky. Crackling, and bring light to his dark office, where no lights were on. Darkness filled the room once more as the light died down, waiting for the next to take his place.

Pure joy filled the Headmaster; almost boiling over in his body there was so much.

He turned from the window, raising his hands in the air, stretched and open. A smile was painted on his face, filled with his god like feelings.

"I did it!" he screamed as lightning flashed once more with a great boom.

The office light suddenly flashed on. "What are you doing?"

Cross jumped down behind his desk with a scream. "Who is there?"

"Who do you think, Headmaster?"

Cross knew the voice and jumped up, hopping over the desk to hug the girl standing just a bit farther then the door way. "Call me daddy" he squealed with girlish delight. Yuuki rolled her eyes, and pushed him off.

Headmaster began to sob, falling to the floor dramatically, head bowed, and blonde hair falling over his face. "My little girl hates me!" he sobbed.

"Headmaster get off the floor."

"No!"

He continued to sob, his face in his hands. "It's my glasses isn't it? You hate them, and that's why you won't call me daddy! I know…I'll end my life."

The blonde grabbed a knife from where, Yuuki couldn't guess at, and held it to his throat, Tears streaming down his face.

"This world is too dark a place for a pure soul like me. Goodbye cruel world, I'll miss all the bars, and cute men who think I'm gay. Death is much better suited for a man like moi. Oh dark world, let my blood stain this floor, forever reminding the world that a great man like me was—"

"My jobs done." Said Yuuki breaking through his words with a lazy voice. She'd heard this speech before when Headmaster had asked Zero for a kiss and instead got his ass full of Zero's foot.

"Its done?"

"Yup, every sims has been given away to the students."

Headmaster was up off the floor faster then you can say 'WTF'. Yes, that fast.

He pushed up his glasses. "Good job, lieutenant Yuuki. They all took the bait?"

Yuuki made a salute over her forehead, "They did. The last one was given to Kiryu #2"

"Ah, yes. I can't wait to see how he will play things out in sims." laughed Headmaster.

"Him and Zero will be the ones 'playing out' in his sims." Said Yuuki with a smug look. "He so has a crush on Zero. It goes way past sibling love"

Headmaster huffed, "you're one to talk, miss I love my brother who is really the first Kuran, which makes him like your grandpa or something!"

Yuuki slapped Headmaster "Shut the fuck up! That hasn't been reveled yet in the time this fan fiction is set. I still think he is just a hot guy who looks _a lot _like me, but don't notice it!" she said with a hiss.

"pfft, how can you not notice?

"Hell if I know."

Headmaster cleared his throat, "now, getting back to the matters at hand, are you sure no one knows of this plan of ours? Plan: I'm bored, so lets give sims to all the students and see who they love, then try to get them together."

Yuuki nodded, "No one knows of the plan with too long of a name."

"Goo-"

"I know!"

Yuuki and Headmaster whipped around to the open door way.

"Oh, do I know!" said Ichijo stepping into the room, with a smug grin on his pretty boy face.

"Ichijo!" gasped Yuuki and Headmaster.

"Done done done doone!" sang a voice that seemed to come from the walls. So dramatic, that no one wondered why the walls were singing. It sounded a lot like the voice of a curtain chain-smoking-don't-give-a-fuck-about-others-and-I-hate-bloodsuckers- hunter. Yagari Toga, if you couldn't tell.

"So, all this sims business you two caused?" Asked Ichijo, not looking at the wall that had talked. Either it was a ghost in his mind, or that ninja Seiren was stalking him because he knew of her cameras in the bathrooms. Yes, he had found them, even in the women's bathrooms. And Ichijo only went in there to see if there was cameras, he had not been peeking on Rima to see why Shiki seemed to think she was hot. She wasn't by the way.

Headmaster and Yuuki gave one another a look that said, 'Maybe we can trick him. He is a blonde after all. All looks and no brains as they say.' Headmaster raised one blonde eyebrow, a grin on his face, 'or we could use him.' it said.

Headmaster stood straight, hands on hips, "Ichijo, I am offering you a place in our plan. Plan: I'm bored, so lets give sims to all the students and see who they love, then try to get them together, as a major in the group" He grinned, "just call me captain Cross."

"That is one long ass name," said Ichijo.

"I know, isn't it?" Said Yuuki with a frown, "I wanted to call it plan: lets get people to love."

Ichijo shrugged, "too girly. What about, plan: SimsXstudents=master plan?"

"No, I think-"

"lieutenant Yuuki! Don't talk with him until he tells us whose side he is on." Yelled the pissed Headmaster, not really at Yuuki, but that no one liked the plan name. He had come up with it all by himself, it was made of awesomeness. "So, what will it be…Ichijo?" he asked slowly. The walls went about singing just then as if to lighten the mood Headmaster was trying to setup.

"_Every time we touch I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly! Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, I need you in by side, cause everytime-" _

"Shut up!" Headmster banged on the wall, "I swear to god I will rape you Toga if you're not quiet!"

The wall went quiet.

"good-"

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time we kiss-"_

"God fucking dammit, Toga!" screamed Headmaster, "You are so asking for it! I swear it will hurt so bad you will pass out, and I won't let you ever, _ever _see the light of day or sit on you're ass-"

"I'll quit…" said Toga's voice in a sob.

Headmaster crossed his arms, "Good, now…What?" He looked over at his two young students, mouths wide one, eyes in a frozen horrified state. "Umm, lets pretend that never happened, ok?" Both nodded fast, like bobble heads. Head master smiled once more, "besides he likes it-" Yuuki fell to the floor with a bloody murder scream, holding her ears, "no more!"

"I'm going to vomit," cried Ichijo, clutching his stomach.

Headmaster rolled his eyes," kids." He sighed. "I won't say another word about Toga, and I. Now," The atmosphere got heavy once again, Headmaster's arms crossed again, eyes boring into Ichijo, who had recovered along with Yuuki. "Would you like to be part of our plan, as our major forever bound to help us bring love to the students of Cross Academy?" Ichijo thought for a moment, before answering, "I will, but tell me one thing?"

"Anything, young major Ichijo." Headmaster said cheerfully.

"Was I a part of this plan? I was given a sims game, and I -after cutting off from it- finally asked Shiki out, like I had been playing out on sims. Was that a part of this plan with too long of a name?"

"Yes."

"I'm so in!" Squealed Ichijo, jumping in to the air. He landed then grabbed hold of headmaster's hand, tenderly, "if it wasn't for this plan, I would have _never_ told Shiki I loved him." Headmaster nodded with a kind smile, "You're alright Ichijo. You're a good kid." Yuuki in the background was taking photos of the scene. She would Photoshop later to make it look like a boyXboy moment.

"Now," Headmaster began, standing tall again, "We need to start plotting our next target who we want to fall in love-"

"Headmaster! I need to ask you something about getting married in LA with a vampire-"

All three heads turned to the new voice, "Zero?" all asked at the same time.

Zero stood stock-still, and slowly backed up a bit. "Is something going on?" he asked.

"is Zero in the plan: I'm bored, so lets give sims to all the students and see who they love, then try to get them together?" asked Ichijo.

"Oh, now you say its name!" hissed Headmaster.

"He isn't." replied Yuuki.

"What the fuck…?" asked Zero, " Headmaster…you gave me sims so that I would fall in love?" He had got what the name meant, it was easy.

"god dammit, Ichijo." Sighed headmaster angrily, glaring at the blonde.

Ichijo whimpered a bit, remembering Toga and Headmaster's words.

Headmaster turned to Zero, "Yes, yes I did, but you weren't the only one-"

"Headmaster, I wanted to ask you're thought on marrying in LA with a lower class vampire-" Kaname looked around the room, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, he isn't in the plan, Ichijo." Said Yuuki before the blonde asked.

"What plan?" asked Kaname, looking over at Zero, who seemed to be either in shock or very pissed. Was he hiding something from him? His Zero? But…that wasn't right; you didn't hide things from people you love. Was Zero cheating on him? That had to be it! And they'd only been going out for a month! Whoever Zero was cheating on him with was going to die…very painfully.

"Ichijo, What plan?" growled Kaname, using his powers as a pureblood to make the blonde talk.

"Plan: I'm bored, so lets give sims to all the students and see who they love, then try to get them together" said Ichijo quickly.

"Ichijo,you are so not a major anymore." Said Headmaster angrily to the green eyed blonde. "DON'T RAPE ME~!" And with that, Ichijo fled the room, but smashed into a very surprised Shiki in the door way.

"Ichijo…I was just coming to find you-"

"Shiki, Don't let him rape me!" screamed Ichijo, holding tightly to Shiki. The young model's face hardened.

"Who is it,Ichijo…?" asked the now very scary Shiki, eyes red. Even Kaname felt fear of the sight of him. When that boy snapped, he was scary as hell.

"Whoa, whoa…who is raping who?" Aido asked slipping past Shiki into the room.

"Why are you here?" asked Yuuki, taking as many photos as she could. This was some great stuff, and she knew it would only get better. Shiki was steaming in place, but waited for Aido to tell, as he held onto the sobbing Ichijo.

"I came for Kaname, of course!" Aido wrapped an arm around the pureblood.

"Aido," warned Kaname.

"GET OFF HIM!" Zero yelled tackling the blonde to the ground.

"I heard Zero yell. What is going on?" Ichiru asked coming into the room. Ichiru's eyes widened at the sight of Zero fighting the blonde playboy on the floor. "You had better not be making out with my brother!"

"Aido!" screamed Kaname, "You're who Zero cheated on me with?"

"Zeros going out with you?" asked Ichiru asked Kaname.

"Aido, let go of my zipper!"

Both Ichiru and Kaname looked down at Zero's word.

"Zero!" both screamed, and then dove into the fight.

"I still want to know who threatened to rape my Ichijo." Growled Shiki, long fangs showing.

"It was the horrible Headmaster cross!" sobbed Ichijo, pointing to where Cross was trying to escape through the window, but was having a hard time opening it.

"Cross!" Shiki stomped over to him, "You're going to die"

"Yeah, Aido! Take Zero's pants off!" cheered Yuuki, snapping photos every few moments, and egging on the fight.

"No, Aido! Only I can do that!" yelled Kaname, punching and kicking.

"Zero, you let that pureblood see you naked? I use to be the only one who did!" cried Ichiru as Yuuki continued to cheer "Come on, now his boxers, Aido! Go for it!"

"now, Shiki I didn't really mean it. I've never raped anyone." Headmaster said edging away from the vampire, who Ichijo wasn't letting go of. Headmaster now firmly believed he should of never thought of the plan: I'm bored, so lets give sims to all the students and see who they love, then try to get them together. It looked like it would be the end of his life. At least it had worked.

"He's a liar! Don't believe him!" yelled the wall.

"Shut up, Toga!

"You're dead, Cross"

Meanwhile, Kain stood in the door way, feeling very lost. It looked like Pandora 's Box had been opened inside the room. Clothes were coming off, there was fighting, Shiki had gone crazy, and the walls were talking. "What did I miss?"

* * *

"Do you see why we should be happy we were born girls?" asked Rima to Ruka. The two were standing outside the building of cross academy; even from there the end of the world inside the headmaster's office could be heard, Boys screaming and other such sounds.

"Yeah, I do. I'm happy I didn't end up dating any of them." She smiled taking hold of Rima's pale, slightly cold hand, warming it in her own.

"It's such a nice day." Commented Ruka,

"And all the boys are spending it inside."

"Want some ice-cream?" asked Ruka. Rima nodded, then looked over her shoulder to were Seiren was watching from a window at the fight going on. Apparently, some girls just loved to stalk. Rima hoped one day she would get over it, and find happiness like Rima had with Ruka, and Yuuki had with Yori.

"Let's go." And the two set off in to the setting sun.


End file.
